Frozen Sunlight
by Stamp On My Heart
Summary: They were complete opposites, but somehow, it worked.


**.**

**.**

He supposed he should be happy. Maybe even gloating. Instead, again, here he was moping.

How had long had it been? Three-hundred years, he summed it up, sighing. Geez, that sounded like a long time, didn't it? As the stepped off the roof, the Wind took advantage and swept him from his fatal drop. He was grateful—he hadn't been exactly paying attention.

He kept a tight grip on his staff, allowing his frigid toes to touch the ground. Just in time for a few children to giggle, scampering across the icy land to hurry home. He felt one walk through him—a dead, hollow sensation—and then mutter,

"If we get home in time, my mom might let us stay up and watch _Terror Island_!" The pudgy, buck-tooth kid seemed ecstatic over this. His three friends were equally as excited. "And candy!"

"Careful with those teeth," He found himself saying, leaning onto his staff, "The Tooth Fairy might be out lookin' for those."

Of course, there was no answer, but the children rushed off, laughing every time one of them slipped on the icy streets. Tucking one hand into his pocket, he scowled stiffly. He should learn not to start conversations when he knew they weren't going to be answered to. Jack Frost, a name that sent a shudder down your spine and littering your mind with old folk tales and doubt. He was cursed with said name, but also blessed with his own powerful abilities.

I mean, sure, it wasn't any Happy-Go-Lucky power, but it was enough to keep him busy, entertained, and searching. Quickly, he glanced up at the sky, as though he'd felt something. His eyes landed on the moon. He nearly rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. The Moon was the least of his worries, no matter how desperate he was to talk to anyone, he doubted the Moon would start up a conversation just because he was feeling lonely.

And trust him, he had tried everything—you name it. But, alas, no one ever sees him. Just walked right through him like he wasn't even there. And, he had begun to believe for some time, that he wasn't there. He wasn't even known. He knew he shouldn't think this way, shouldn't wish for something selfish that was out of his reach, but _still_…

With a sigh, he turned away from the Moon, just in time to run into a stringy curve of sand. Ah. Sandy was out and about, huh? "Right on time." He commented vaguely as he watched the dreams swim through the open air; sing, laugh, and play, complicated dreams and out-of-this-world fantasies.

A particular dream circled around him soundlessly, glittering and shimmering like a batch of gold. With a chuckle, he ran his hand over it, and watched in clear fascination as a shape of a dolphin erupted from the sand, giggling and clapping its fins as though it were having the best time. It leapt over his head and once again, vanished into the dream world. He smirked, tempted to follow a line, just to see where it would lead him, but something rustled behind him.

Now, Jack found himself rather keen when it came to noises. He was always alone after all, so any kind of contact was valuable to him. He grimaced, the wind dancing around his toes, and listened to the rustle dim away. Whatever it was, it was a fairly good size, and it moved, way too quick. With a scowl, he followed after it.

Leaving behind the blaring of cars, frozen rooftops, and his good sense, it wasn't long until he found himself in an alley, staff poised and ready for anything that would try and come. He wasn't usually good with confrontation, since that didn't happen to him a lot, but he supposed a new thing was a good thing.

And the smell—_yeeah_, it was familiar—not particularly welcoming or appealing though.

"Ello, mate."

He heard the voice. The drawl was thick, and something he had been hoping he wouldn't hear ever, ever, _ever_ again. _Geez_, the guy was a maniac. Whirling around, Jack came face to furry face with Bunnymund.

"Been'a long time." He tossed the boomerang in his right paw, and Jack tried to calm down his racing heart. He hated being snuck up on, "Blizzard of '68, I believe." He stepped from the shadows, a menacing scowl on his fluffy face, "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny," Jack said, mocking surprise in his voice as he repositioned his staff, half in front of him just in case the _rodent_ attacked, "You're still not mad about that, are ya?" He smirked at him, eyes shining innocently.

"Yes," The bunny looked as if he were holding himself back. Jack's smirk widened as Bunnymund inhaled, drawing back his frustration, "But this is 'bout somethin' else." Lazily, he ran a claw over his trusty, left boomerang. Almost casually, he said, "Fellas."

_"Hey!" _

Jack was pretty sure this wasn't a warm welcome. Suddenly, he was grabbed up rather roughly and lifted from the ground. The Wind, he knew, wasn't sure what it was supposed to do, and left Jack to his own troubles. Cursing underneath his breath, Jack flailed, keeping a tight grip on his staff, and heard the growly words of the giant creatures. He could vaguely remember them from somewhere, but decided to not think twice as he was deposited into a sack. How cliché. He growled, kicking and protesting, before he heard the strange sound of something whirring to life before his stomach dropped to his feet, and he was suddenly face-first on the ground.

The sack had not cushioned his fall, wherever he had tumbled. He panted, trying to gather his bearings. Jesus, was the Bunny planning to damn _kill_ him?! It would be rather unfortunate, he presumed. He thought about just freezing the sack over his head, and clawing his way out, but instead, he heard,

"Shhhh! He's here!"

And then there was light, along with the strange faces of two tiny men. Reeling back in shock, they both stumbled backwards as Jack sent them a menacing glare. When his view was settled, he met the eyes of the Sandman. He was shorter than he remembered, and just as yellow and filled with sand. He smiled welcomingly at him, golden eyes twinkling with what he presumed was mirth.

And then, he heard, more than saw, the Tooth Fairy—Toothiana. As the last time he'd met her, she was babbling her head off, flittering around like a little firefly. He peeled back the sack from his body, sitting up now, and stared incredulously at the Big Guy.

Santa Clause appeared happy to see him—Or should he say, _North_—and he was more or less grinning. "Heeey, there he is! Jack Frost!" He greeted happily, arms open as though Jack was supposed to embrace him.

"Wow," Jack murmured to himself, traveling his eyes over North's workshop. He didn't have much time to watch, though, since he was suddenly jerked upwards. "Whoa!" Jack felt the large furry paws on his shoulders as he was lifted from the ground and suddenly placed down. North was smiling sheepishly as his Yetis manhandled the icy sprite.

Placing his hands on his hips, his grin widened, "I hope the Yetis treated you well."

As Jack regained his footing, he quickly kicked up his staff so that it was in his hand again. He could feel the anger in his stomach, and the agitation. Furrowing his eyebrows, he chuckled sardonically, "Oh, yeah!" he rested his staff on his shoulder, "I love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

North grinned again, clearly smug, "Oh. Good. That was my idea."

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Gesturing to the quiet rabbit in the corner, Santa continued, "You know Bunny."

"Obviously," Jack replied, and Bunnymund sent him a glare.

"And this is the Tooth Fa—"

Again, he heard her before he saw her. She was truly a hummingbird, levitating in front of him with a variety of colors and smiles and glowing eyes. He flinched back, surprised, as she grinned warmly, openly, "Hello, Jack." She moved too much, he decided as she flittered around him, "I've heard a lot about you and your teeth!"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed again, blinking rapidly in puzzlement at the tooth collector, "M-My _what_?"

"Open up!" She exclaimed playfully. Her fingers were in his mouth before he even had time to think, touching his tongue—her fingers tasted oddly like toothpaste—pricking his teeth, and searching deep as though she was trying to dig out his throat. He didn't even bother protesting. "Are they really as white as they say? Oh! They really _do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" She gushed happily. Jack arched a brow as the mini-fairies around her swooned. To his surprise, she turned to them, stern, "Now, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And," North cleared his throat, "Sandman." Jack followed his arm towards the yellow man. He was asleep. He nearly laughed. Floating an inch from the ground, the pudgy, stout supernatural man slumbered quietly. "Sandy," North tried again, "Sandy, wake up!"

Blinking wearily, Sandy's feet hit the ground, attempting to bring himself back to the present. Honestly, Jack didn't feel as though he had the time.

"Okay, whoa, does anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" He demanded, pacing leisurely across North—_heated_—carpets.

Eagerly, Sandman raised his hand. Jack crouched down, watching him curiously. A series of interesting expressions passed over his face, and burst of pictures fanned over his head. Jack sighed, but smirked lazily.

"Uh, that's not really helping. But…But thanks, Little Man." Jack stood, frustrated, as he turned away from the dream-inducer and put some space between them all. He wasn't entirely comfortable, to say the least. "Hm," he said out loud, "I must've done something really bad to get you four together," and then a light bulb appeared over his head, "Wait. Am I on the Naughty List?"

"HA!" The Big Guy uttered a big-belly laugh, "_On_ the Naughty List? You hold the record," A rather dark tone was in his voice, but it vanished the next second, "But, no matter, we overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate!"

Suspiciously, Jack glanced at him over his shoulder, "How come?"

"Ah, good question." Bunnymund commented dryly.

"How come?" Santa repeated gleefully, a bigger grin on his face, "I'll tell you how come! Because now, you are _Guardian_!"

And then suddenly, there was too much noise. Jack winced and then frowned. His eyes darted around the room, finding Tooth flittering around happily, Bunnymund rolling his eyes, and Sandman raising a glass in praise. The fairies attempted to put something around his neck, and he stumbled back, shaking his head fiercely, but the Yetis shoved him forward, frustrating him even more.

Some sort of shoes was presented—he _hated_ shoes. There were horns, and dancing fires, and the sounds of drums. Jack watched as the Big Guy was handed a large book and it was pried open with palpable intent.

Without further ado, Jack summoned his power quite easily with his anger and slammed the end of his staff into the floor. A gust of chilling wind erupted from beneath his feet and ice burst forth, spreading around him like a wildfire in a forest. The noise finally stopped, and for that, he was thankful. The others appeared shocked, as though they could not believe it.

Too bad.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Just _saying_ the word put a bad taste in his mouth.

There was a stiff silence. Bunnymund looked frustrated, Tooth crestfallen, Sandman befuddled, and the Big Guy was already talking again.

With a large guffaw, he replied, "Of course you do. Music!" He cheered enthusiastically. The blare of the horns gave him a headache. He clenched his jaw.

"_No_ music!"

It was cut off automatically.

Santa frowned.

"This is all very flattering," Jack said, "but, uh, you don't want me." He shook his head. He used the Wind to his advantage, taking a step on a higher level, a work bench, "You're all hard-work and deadlines, and I'm all," he sank down slowly, frowning now, "Snowballs and fun times." He shrugged his shoulders, at a lost as they gazed at him, "I'm not a Guardian."

Chuckling, Bunnymund nudged the Big Guy, "That's exactly what I said."

Tooth threw him a withering look before turning her attention on the white-haired, "Jack, I don't think you understand," One minute, she was in one place and then she was in front of him the next, way too close for comfort, her large violet eyes sincere, "what it is we do." She flittered over to the globe-machine, gesturing the bright lights scattered across the world, "Each of those lights is a child."

North stepped forward, "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

Without warning, he felt nimble, small fingers in his mouth. _Cherry_ toothpaste, that was what her fingers taste like. With a sigh, North faced them.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh!" The sprite pulled back, grinning sheepishly as Jack stared up at her, eyebrows arched, "Sorry," She said more to him than North. Her grin widened, "They're beautiful!" She squealed before hurrying away.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! There's something going on, and we need your help, okay?" Santa said, his expression rather frustrated.

Jack's frown deepened and he waved a hand dismissively, "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified."

"Pick?" Santa demanded incredulously, "We can't pick! We were all chosen! By Man-in-Moon." He jabbed a finger to his ceiling, where the clear sky was exposed. Jack paused in mid-step, and turned to face them all.

"What?"

"He's right, Jack," insisted Tooth, "He chose you."

"Maybe," Bunnymund interrupted scornfully. Tooth threw him another look.

"Man." Jack groused to himself, tightening his grip around his staff. Why? He wanted to ask, wanted to shake the Man in the Moon, and demand an answer, any kind of answer, anything that would help with the icy Hell he lived each day with no answer, no reassurance. It was frightening. "Why won't he tell me what himself?"

He sighed, raking a hand across his face, and through his hair.

"After three-hundred years, this is his answer?" He went on, "To spend eternity," he looked at the four, all gazing at him, "like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to _bribe_ kids?" He glared at the Moon, teeth clenched, "Oh, no. That's _not_ for me!" And then thought of Tooth, and could just imagine her blubbering or something, "No offense."

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed, "Now, how is that not offensive?" He demanded, taking a step from the group. Jack turned away, continuing to think, "Ya know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet! I mean, what does tis _clown_ know 'bout bringin' children joy?"

Jack turned to face him, a scornful smirk touching his lips, "Uh, you ever hear of a Snow Day?" Jack asked, watching as the bunny scratched at his face with his paws, "I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do."

Standing to his true height, Bunnymund replied, "See, but none of 'em believe in ya, do they? Yer invincible, mate. It's like ya don't even exist."

And, damn, he had to admit, that hurt. Because it was the painful, blistering truth. It made him feel even colder than he'd ever felt before. Made him feel like complete crap standing in front of a bunch of trophies.

"Bunny!" Tooth protested unhappily, "Enough!"

"No," Jack, being his usual quick, witty self, replied, "The Kangaroo's right."

Sputtering, the Easter Bunny stalked a few steps forward, "T-The _what_?" An incredulous laugh seemed to be stuck in his throat as Tooth floated back a few inches in trepidation, "What did you call me? I am _not_ a kangaroo, mate."

Jack's smirk widened as he literally watched himself get beneath the Bunny's fur, "Oh. And all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo," he muttered venomously, "then what are you?"

They leaned in, nose-to-nose. Jack met his glare fiercely.

"I'm a bunny," Bunny retorted indignantly, his eyes in slits, "The _Easter_ Bunny." He wrinkled up his nose, as though he smelled something disgusting, "People _believe_ in me."

Jack tried not to let the emotions splay across his face, tried not admit—_yeah, you're right, Kangaroo_—but he saw the victory in Bunny's eyes, and he knew that he'd lost than round. A real shame, he was about to start flinging some real insults.

And then, without warning, an arm wrapped around his throat roughly, and tugged him away from Bunny. He almost thought a Yeti caught him again, but when he got the whiff of candy canes and the burly muscles pulsing around him, he knew it was the Big Guy.

"Jack, let's chat."

He had no other choice, did he?

**.**

**.**

_Within the dark, a light is born. _

_And when that light is born, a whole new world starts. _

_Who knew it would be enough to change everything?_

**.**

**.**

"You want me to do _what_?"

Tooth smiled sheepishly, Sandman shrugged, Bunnymund didn't seem to be paying attention, and North was attempting to calm Jack down.

"Now, just relax, Jack."

"No! I already told you. I'm _not_ a Guardian."

"Told ya this would happen," The Bunny spoke up, tossing a boomerang in the air leisurely, "Told ya he wouldn't be into it."

Jack glared at him ominously, hand tight around his staff. He was attempting to calm down somehow, but as he stared at the four in front of him, he found it nearly impossible. What was he, a lap dog? Since when did he even agree to coming here, answering questions? He was considering just freezing them all and leaving with a few presents. The Yetis would be a problem though, and he didn't like the idea of freezing up Tooth. She was the only one begging him desperately, yet politely, while the Sandman began to fall asleep.

"I'm not a Guardian," he repeated scornfully, urgently, "I'm…I'm not like you guys."

"And we understand that, Jack," Toothiana said, fluttering around him, "But you are the only one who can do this job, the only one who can truly help us, help her."

Her? Oh, just _great_. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not baby-sitting some—"

"It ain't baby-sittin', mate," Bunnymund broke in with a dirty look, "It's what we do."

"Yeah," Jack countered, "What _you_ people do, not me. I refuse." His tone was final, and Tooth shrunk away. Sandman awoke from his nap and Bunnymund looked even more agitated. Santa was rubbing his chin.

"Hmph," North murmured to himself, "I really did not want to resort to these measures," He said, "But leave me no choice."

Bunnymund smirked, "Fellas."

_"W-What?!" _

Once again, Jack found himself lifted from the ground. He shouted out in shock, legs flailing and searching for the Wind's assistance. There wasn't anything he could do as the Yetis plucked him from the floor and stuff him in the sack once more.

"God dammit, let me out!" He shouted, anger deep in his belly.

Tooth squealed, "Such language!"

"I wouldn't've put it past 'im." Bunnymund commented wryly.

He could also hear Santa circling around the rumbling sack. The Big Guy didn't seem happy with the results, "My apology, Jack. But you're the only one who can do this," he said, "And I know this because the Man-in-Moon told me so," Jack opened his mouth to protest in the darkness, but Santa continued, "I'm telling you now, this isn't a job for us. You are, well, how you say—"

"Invincible," Bunnymund broke in bluntly.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Bunnymund," he continued, "Invicible to most people in the world, and we didn't want to take any precautions, so we thought to send you."

"And you wanna tell me why I'm even doing this?" Jack shouted through the thick material of the sack.

Tooth anxiously flittered around him, "Well, you see, Pitch—"

"The Boogey Man?" Jack sputtered, disbelief coloring his tone. "You've gotta be kidding me."

The Tooth Fairy winced, "Yes, Jack! This is serious! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them," Even though he couldn't see her, she gestured an arm towards the globe with thousands of lights, "And right there," she poked a finger on Corona, a small Kingdom, "is a light that needs our help."

"A very _special_ light," Bunnymund said.

"…?" Jack cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing, "And what makes her so special?"

"Many things." Tooth replied, shrugging, "Special things that can change the world. And special things that Pitch will take advantage of. He has his eye on her, we know he does, but as Guardians, we are to keep our eye out on all lights of the world. We cannot afford to all watch over her alone until Pitch attacks. And that is why—"

"Since yer a l'il ankle-biter," Bunnymund placed his foot on Jack's flailing leg, "we thought you could watch over her. Ya can protect her like none of us can, and keep her safe. It ain't hard."

Jack frowned deeply, "No one can see me, Kangaroo."

Bunnymund's whiskers twitched, "Yeah, and that's good. All ya need to do is keep an eye on her for a few weeks." He lifted his foot, crossing his arms over his furry chest, "And when Pitch is outta the way, ya can go on with yer life without any interference from us, bugger. Ya don't even have to be a Guardian. Since that's not what ya want."

_Idiot_, Jack groused internally. Taking in a deep breath, he finally fell still in the sack, "Okay, fine. Let's say that I do. What do I get out of—"

"You will?!" Santa rejoiced before he could even finish. "Oh! Just great!" Suddenly, he was hoisted from the ground again. Jack's stomach turned over. There was the sound of the portal, and Santa grinned at the Yetis holding the sack, "Go on. Throw him through." As the Yetis did just that, he called, "And don't forget to visit, Jack!"

**.**

**.**

"Get me outta this thing!" Jack growled, wiggling against the large sack. Luckily, the Wind gave some assistance, gusting powerfully against the rope tied so that he was free. Jack tumbled downwards. The Wind blew under him quickly, catching his fall, so that he landed gently on his back.

Anger was still curled deep in his stomach as he caught his staff. He had half a mind to go back to that workshop and give those guys a piece of his mind, but held back. Honestly, it wasn't worth it. He watched as the whirling portable vanished into thin air, and he took that chance to check out his surroundings.

It was strange, like a room. It was larger than what he was used to, since he'd never had a real place to call home. He gazed up at the ceiling, and took in the various paintings of clouds, landscapes, golden threads, and beauty. He stood, attempting to take a better look. Instead, something else caught his eye. He thought he saw something move across the ground—maybe a rat, he thought in disdain.

Well, he swung his arms back and forth, he guessed it wasn't so bad. If this was where the girl lived, in the middle of nowhere, he guessed he could watch over her. It would be rather tedious, though, since she wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with him, and she was probably in her mid-teens, or maybe even younger, so she probably just skipped around and drooled anyway. He frowned at that thought.

_"Who are you, Jack Frost?" _

He could remember the Big Guy demanding of him. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, was still pondering it, in fact.

_"If Man-in-Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." _

He stiffened, staring at the open window. Special, huh? Well, he conjure up blizzards, and ice, and smiles, and he supposed that could be considered something special. But to be a _Guardian_, wasn't the Moon getting a little crazy? He was far from guarding anyone, much less the millions of children in the world. He wondered if he could even handle this _special_ girl he was watching after. Maybe it would be worth it, maybe he would understand what Tooth and North and Bunnymund was talking about if he saw the joy on the girl's face, even though she couldn't see him.

_Maybe_.

Just by looking at the room, he could tell she spent most of her days in here. Being free to do what he pleased for three-hundred years, I vaguely wondered how often she left the home. As he stepped away from the sack, and it burst into a series of glittery lights and vanished, he shrugged it off and continued further into the room.

He hadn't expected to step on something soft. Glancing down, he hopped back in shock when he saw the…_hair_? Mystified, he picked it up, and it was heavier than it appeared, long and luscious and trailing into the dark side of the room, and what he presumed was the bed. Narrowing his eyes, he gazed down at it, and then felt it move a inch in his hands. He inhaled sharply, and was too late to move away when it suddenly whipped out and clamped around his right wrist.

_W-What the—_

He was tugged nearly off his feet, and if I weren't for the Wind and his quick intellect, he would've landed right on his face. He took a large step back, and felt someone tugging from the other end. And, _yeesh_, they were strong! Was it more than one kid?

He didn't have enough time to be shocked. He took another leap backwards, and heard the shuffling feet. The hair around his wrist loosened, and it wasn't long until he was free. Quickly, he took a solemn grip of his staff, and waited for the person to show themselves. Maybe it was one of those Guardians playing some sort of trick on him.

But what—or _who_—stepped forward stupefied him. She was around his physical age, perhaps seventeen or eighteen. He locked eyes with the moss-green gaze. He darted his eyes down her face, the small button nose, the sprinkle of freckles, the pink lips, and the healthy flush of her skin. In his shocked mind, he vaguely realized that she was far from what he had been prepared for and very, very pretty. But that wasn't all that surprised him—in fact, the golden hair that crowned her head and ran down the length of her back, to her feet, and spilled around her in a waterfall of long locks.

It took him a while to notice she had a hard look on her face, hands clutching at a frying pan, holding like a bat. He wondered if she was even aware where he was. Had she seen him? Brow creased, he slowly lowered his staff and told the Wind to remain calm—it was prepared to knock the girl off her feet.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice melodious, yet firm.

He arched a brow. Was she talking to him? Just to be safe, he looked over his shoulder, frowning. Nothing was there. When he glanced back at her, she had stepped closer and was now holding the pan towards him threateningly. She saw him, she was staring—glaring, really—right at him! With a solemn look on her face, she uttered once more, "Who are you?"

With a grin tugging at the edges of his lips, he decided to take a shot in the dark, "Jack Frost."

She inhaled sharply, and he allowed a flitter of hope to cross over his heart. He resisted the urge to touch her, just to see if it were true. She can see him, he knew, and she could hear him. But what about touching...? He stepped forward and the girl's large eyes widened even more, long black lashes sweeping across her cheeks a few times as she blinked rapidly.

"S-Stay back!"

He paused in mid-step, and she seemed relieved. He resisted the urge to smirk.

_"She's special," Tooth had said, "Very special."_

As the girl tightened her grip around her makeshift weapon, he silently agreed.

Yeah. Special.

**.**

**.**

**What do you think? I just recently fell in love with Jackunzel, so I'm still new with all of it. Sorry it took so long to get into the story, and I stole most of the beginning from ROTG. You guys didn't deserve to read all that. **

**Oh, and please excuse any errors or anything. If you have anything to suggest or tell that did happen and I missed, don't hesitate. **

**Thanks for reading, and leave a thought for me. It would mean a lot to me~**

**-Abigail/Abby**


End file.
